


Love Hurts

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brainwashed Castiel, F/M, Reader Insert, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Set is Season 8, the Reader is in love with Cas, but he's being brainwashed by Naomi. While looking for Lucifer's crypt's, Cas attempts to kill the Reader in order to take the Angel tablet.





	1. Chapter 1

"Castiel, please no! You don't have to do this!" You pleaded over and over, as Cas held you up, his grip bruising your skin. 

"I have to." He muttered, his face impassive, as he thrust the Angel Blade down, straight into your heart, his hatred the last thing you see instead of the love you were used to.

"Y/N, wake up!" Sam exclaimed, his hands on your shoulders, trying to wake you. "It's just a dream, you need to wake up now!"

Sitting up quickly, you almost knocked your head against your brothers, breathing hard as you tried to calm down from the nightmare. Taking deep breaths, you let Sam massage your shoulder as he tried to calm you. Glancing around, you saw you were still in the backseat of the Impala, as Dean drove it down the road, his concerned gaze on you through the rear view mirror. "What was it Boo?" Dean asked, your childhood nickname calming you down. 

"Just a nightmare." You answered, telling yourself it was that, nothing more. It couldn't be one of those visions that you and Sam sometimes had when you were younger. Those had stopped over a year ago. Also, you couldn't imagine Cas, the person you loved more than your brothers even thinking about killing you.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked, just as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel on the edge of town.

Shaking your head, you stepped out, wrapping your flannel shirt tighter against the chill in the wind. The dream still had you unsettled, along with the fact that Cas had been distant and weirder than normal the last few weeks. In fact he hadn't even come to see you in over a week, and you were missing your winged boyfriend more than anything. On top of that, your older brother Sam was going through the trials, and while he proclaimed to be fine, you had eyes in your head and you could see he was not. Just earlier that morning you had caught him coughing into a tissue, turning the white paper red. It scared you to death, and you wanted nothing more than to have Cas there, supporting you and your family.

After dropping off your bags into the sparse bedroom, the three of you quickly changed into your FBI gear, planning on visiting the the friend of the latest victim. Wearing a simple outfit of black pants and a white button down shirt, you let your brothers take the lead as they questioned the upset woman. You felt bad for the woman, knowing her friend had died horribly, with burns on her body, her insides liquefied. As they questioned her about her friends, you paced the small room, looking for anything that would give you clues. Stopping in front of an old map of the town, you peered closely at it, seeing big red X's marked throughout, wondering what they could mean.

Before you could ask, there was a knock on the door. After being given permission, you opened it to find a handful of big, burly men standing there, their eyes flashing black when they recognized you. "Sam, Dean!" You exclaimed, pulling out your engraved Angel blade as they pushed their way inside, slamming you into the wall.

Taking a second to right yourself, you watched as the Demon's attacked your brothers, while one grabs the map, running away before you could stop him. Rushing into the fight, you noticed one Demon smoking out of his body, forcing itself into Wendy, the victim's friend, forcing her towards the door. Stabbing one Demon, you felt another one wrapping their arm around your neck, squeezing until you could no longer breath.

Unable to scream for help, you stomp down on the Demon's foot just as he flashed orange and falls to the ground. "Cas!" You exclaim as you turned around to see your savior. Your favorite angel was standing there, holding a squirming, black eyed Wendy. "Are you okay?" He asks, but his concern was missing, like he was just being polite, and it bothered you. 

"I'm fine." You answered, just as Sam and Dean came walking over, their Demons laying dead on the floor. 

"Cas, it's nice to see you man. It's been too long." Dean says, moving to pat Cas on the shoulder, but Cas was already pulling a reluctant Wendy into the kitchen. 

"Don't worry guys. I've got this." Was all he said, before leaving the three of you curious and confused in the living room.

"Does Cas seem weird to you guys?" You whispered to your brothers, as Sam carefully checked the bruise forming on your cheek. 

"Yeah, even more so than normal. He's been absent for a while, and then returns suddenly. We don't even know how he escaped purgatory." Dean answered, just as Cas yelled through the door.

"I can still hear you guys. I am a celestial being." He yelled, and giving up you walked into the kitchen just as Cas slammed his Angel Blade into her chest, much like he did to you in your dreams. Feeling more than unsettled around him, you took a step back, right into Sam's chest. 

"Y/N, it's okay." He assured you, but you could tell both of your brothers were concerned as well. 

"Cas, why the hell did you do that? We could have figured out what was going on. Why these Demons are being killed, and what they even want to begin with!"

Cas dropped her dead body, letting her head roll against the table as he turned to you, his gaze missing the comfort you were used to. "I already learned those things, so I was done with her."

"And?" Sam asked, keeping a comforting hand on your shoulders. Sam was always able to read you better than Dean, and he knew you were confused and hurting about Cas' lack of affection. 

"I'm the one killing the Demons." He stated simply. "They are looking for a parchment, one that would decipher Crowley's half of the Demon tablet."

"Let us help Cas. We make a good team. Y/N misses you." Dean suggested, but you could tell Cas wasn't happy about it.

"She admitted where they are hiding. I need to get to the Silver Spruce hotel, take care of the rest of them before they can find it." Cas said quickly, before vanishing, leaving nothing but the sounds of his angel wings behind.

"Why is he like this? Has he decided he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" You whispered quietly, a tear trickling down your cheek at the thought that your Angel wasn't in love with you anymore. Even though the two of you had never actually said the words to each other, you knew in your heart that he loved you.

"I don't know Boo. He's not himself right now." Dean muttered, a frown on his face.

"Come on, let's follow him to the motel, see what's exactly going on." Sam announced, and soon you were back in the Impala, following a man who could easily break your heart.

Within five minutes you were marching up the stairs of the motel, it's shape worse than the one you were staying in. The top door was open, hanging off of it's hinges, and with his gun drawn, Dean charged inside, stopping at the front of the door. "Cas?" He questioned as you and Sam followed him in. Demons lay bloody and dead on the floor, and Cas was helping a woman to her feet. A woman, Demon actually, that you hadn't seen for a long time.

"Meg?" You asked, seeing the once black haired Demon now a dirty blonde, her face broken and bloody.

"Hey Y/N, good to see you again." She answered, giving you a weak smile as Cas helped her to the seat, showing her more attention than he had shown you in a while. 

"Who did this to you?" You questioned her, always having a little soft spot for the Demon. 

"Crowley, he's hell bent on finding the Angel tablet." She muttered, taking a sip of the whiskey Dean held out to her.

"Angel tablet? Cas, I thought you said they were wanting a parchment."

"I didn't know. I must have gotten it wrong." Cas hedged, but you could sense he was lying to you, to the three of you and it hurt. As your brothers moved to the side of the room, talking, you pulled Cas to the side. 

"Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?" You growled, watching as he pulled away from your grasp.

"Nothing. You're just making a big deal out of nothing." He argued, trying to walk away, but you wouldn't let him.

"Out of nothing? You've been ignoring me since we got here, and I haven't heard from you in weeks. Are you tired of me or something?" You asked him, not really sure you wanted to hear the answer.

"Maybe I am." He said hurtfully, before pushing away from you, leaving you staring at him shock.

Part 2 is Coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Cas pushed away from you, walking to where Meg lounged on a couch, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to her. Never once looking back at you, acknowledging the fact that he was being too rough, too cold. While Cas might not be the most affectionate boyfriend, he had always been attentive and kind, until today. So kind in fact that Dean always pretended to gag behind his back, acting as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"What is up with Cas? Why's he over there with Meg and not with you?" The brother you had just been thinking about asked, as he came up behind your shoulder. Both of you watching Cas who was quietly talking with Meg.

You weren't one of those girls that cried that often. Your upbringing and father had made sure of that. However, right now, looking at your boyfriend pretending like you didn't even exist, the pressure started building behind your eyes, as they burned with unshed tears. "I don't know. He was so cold, and unlike himself. I'm worried."

"If that Angel hurts you, I don't care how much of a friend he is. I will rip his wings off." Dean threatened. 

"Who's wings off? Cas'? What's he done except act weird? Y/N, has he done something? Because if he has, I agree with Dean." Sam spoke up as he came to stand next to you.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, you turned to your brothers, hating that you were having to be the calm one when you wanted nothing more than to head over there and yell at Cas. "Guys, thank you for being there for me. But, maybe he's just having a hard time adjusting. I know you did when you returned from your time in Purgatory."

With his hand clasped on your shoulder, Dean's next words weren't that comforting. "I had trouble being human again. But Cas doesn't have that problem. He was never human to begin with. I'm not sure Purgatory has anything to do with it."

Your gaze was turned back to Cas, who seemed to be hanging off of Meg's every word, her gaze intense as she looked at your Angel. "I don't know." You muttered weakly.

"Let's finish this case, then we can try to figure what's going on with him." Sam suggested. "And right now we need to get Meg to tell us where they are going to look next."

"Stay, I'll go talk to them." Dean told you, leaving you with Sam as he made his way to Cas and Meg. You watched as they talked for a moment, before a battered Meg stood up, and Cas and Dean followed. 

"I know the true crypt, but I refused to tell Crowley." She started. "No matter what he did."

"But you'll take us to it?" Sam asked, and she nodded up at him.

"It's under an abandoned warehouse, about five minutes from here. But, you have to take me with you." She ordered, and you saw Cas staring at her, never even looking your way.

"Why would we want to take you with us?" Dean asked, still cautious around the Demon. 

"Because that's the type of person you are. Even though I'm a Demon we have history. You won't leave me behind to deal with Crowley." Meg answered.

"She can come." Sam told his brother.

Grumbling under his breath, Dean walked out the door, and you quickly followed behind, not wanting to be left walking with Cas. Dean's strides were long and sure, and you almost had to take two stairs at a time to keep up with him. 

Rounding the corner, you spotted the Impala, sliding into your normal spot in the backseat. Waiting for the rest, you frowned when Cas slid in next to you, Meg on the other side of him. With the three of you in the backseat, it became crowded, your thigh brushing against his, and you wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around him and never let go. 

Taking a breath, you breathed in his scent, a mixture of fresh, clean air and mountains. It made your heart hurt, as he scooted closer Meg's way, giving you more room. Room that you didn't even want in the first place.

Looking up, you noticed Dean's gaze on you through the rear view mirror, his jaw clenched when he saw Cas scooting away. Starting the car, he drove down the road, the passenger's quiet except for Meg, who rattled off directions. 

It didn't take much time before Dean was pulling the Impala into an alley, the sky turning black as night time set in. Shoving open the door, you scrambled out, needing air before you embarrassed yourself by screaming or throwing yourself at Cas. 

"Now what?" Dean asked, staring at the boarded up building while everyone came to join him. 

"There's a door, dumbass. You find it, walk through, and somewhere in there is the Angel Tablet." Meg smarted off.

"No shit." Dean sassed back. "I meant, how do we know where the door is, and where the tablet is?" 

"There's a sigil, etched into the building. Find it, and you will be able to enter the crypt. As to the tablet, I'm not sure where Lucifer hid it.." Meg answered him.

"Fine. Cas, Y/N, you're with me. Sam, Meg, you stay outside. Make sure we aren't double crossed." Dean ordered, staring down Meg.

You could tell she was completely ticked off about being left behind. "Wait! You can't leave me out here! I was the one who knew where the crypt was, I need to go in with you!"

"Sorry, but I still don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Sam will keep an eye on you, making sure you aren't double crossing us. Cas can open the crypt, and Y/N's good with locating things. The two of you will make sure no one comes in after us." Dean insisted, before making his way to the building. Using a pry bar, he began the tedious task of ripping off the boards blocking the door, while you waited nervously near by. Cas was standing near Sam, and while Sam didn't seem happy to be left behind, at least he understood the reasoning behind it.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Dean exclaimed once he had made a hole big enough for the three of you.

Before you could move, Meg had her hand on your shoulder, whispering into your ear. "I don't know what's going on between you and the Angel. But if you get tired of him, let me know. I've always had a thing for Clarence."


	3. Chapter 3

You could only stare at Meg. Not in shock, because she was a Demon, and you could expect remarks like that from Demons. You stared at her, wishing you could rip the hair from her head, or stab her through with your Angel Blade. Instead, you took deep, steadying breaths as you tried to calm your anger.

"You will never get him, do you understand me?" You growled low, so low your brother's couldn't even hear your words. Cas probably could, but at this moment you didn't even care. "I know he's not himself right now, and the two of you had something in the past. But he's mine now, and I will fight for him."

The grin on her face surprised you, and so did her next words. "There's that fire that I've heard of. I was starting to wonder if your brothers had gotten all the fight. But now, I can see what Cas sees in you. And if you're ever looking for a partner in your extracurricular activities, let me know." She winked.

"Y/N, we need to go!" Dean yelled, standing in the doorway as he waited for you. Shaking your head at Meg's comment, you followed Dean inside, giving your brother Sam a reassuring look. Cas followed behind you, silent and moody.

"What did Meg want?" Dean asked you as you carefully walked over long forgotten factory equipment, your flashlights the only thing lighting up the building.

"Can we talk about that later?" You asked, not really wanting to say anything to your brother, knowing he would probably go out and stab her himself.

"Can you two stop talking? We need to finish this, now." Cas insisted, his shoulder brushing yours as he moved to pass you, in a hurry.

"Cas, what's your problem?" Dean asked him, placing his hand on his shoulder, stopping his friend.

"What's my problem?" Cas growled, his face turning furious. It was the most expression you had seen out of him since he had shown up on the hunt. "My problem is that I have to deal with the two of you while I just want to find the tablet!"

"Deal with us? Cas, if you weren't my friend, and Y/N's boyfriend, I would so punch you right now." Dean threatened. "We're trying to help you, so we can keep the Demon's from getting it. But that's not an excuse to treat us like shit, especially Y/N."

Cas shoved Dean, hard enough that he hit the wall, dust falling down around him. "The tablet is more important than anyone's feelings. I don't care about Y/N, I care about the tablet!" Cas exclaimed, your heart breaking at his words.

"Thanks Cas, for letting me know how you truly feel." You whispered, tears leaking down your cheeks as you walked forward, away from the Angel who had just ripped your heart out.

"Y/N, I..." You heard him mutter, his voice full of contrite, but you couldn't turn back. Walking forward, you furiously wiped the tears away from your eyes. It was then you saw the sigil, standing out on the far wall. 

Footsteps sounded behind you, and Dean's heavy hand fell on your shoulder, comforting it in it's warmth. "Y/N, I'm so sorry. I have no idea what got into him." He apologized, but you didn't want to talk about it. 

"Dean, don't." You whispered, just as Cas came up to you, his lip bloodied.

With a wave of his hand, the sigil shined, and the wall moved, showing a dark hallway full of cobwebs leading down below the factory. Taking Dean's flashlight, you led the way, needing to be as far away from Cas as possible. Down the stone stair way you went, passing by the skeleton remains of rats, spiderwebs clinging to your hair. 

Rounding the corner, you came into a room full of ancient treasures. Lighting one of the torches on the wall, you walked around, running your hand through the dust lining each and every treasure. "Wow." You whispered, your heart ache forgotten for a moment as you took in each item. Cas rushed forward, moving items out of the way in his haste to get to the tablet. Coming upon a box, you ran your fingers across the markings engraved into the stoned box, wondering what would possibly be inside.

Cas pushed you roughly to the side, moving to run his hands along the box before stopping in dismay. Dean caught you before you fell to the ground, his jaw clenched in anger. "I can't open it. One of you need to."

Nodding at Dean, you moved, standing next to Cas. Prying at the lid, you were surprised at how easily the lid opened for you. Inside was old parchment, and you gingerly picked it up, feeling the weight of the tablet inside. "Give it to me!" Cas ordered, reaching out for it.

Instinctively, you pulled it back, wrapping it in your arms. "No."

"Y/N, this isn't funny. Give it to me." He said again, just as Dean stepped in front of you, protecting you.

"Cas, why do you want this so much?" He asked.

"Na...Because I want to keep it safe." He said, changing what he was going to say. 

"If you tell me how you got out of purgatory, I will give you the tablet." Dean bargained.

You could see the torment on Cas' face. Before you could even more, he reached out, hitting Dean hard enough that Dean fell sideways, his temple connecting with the table, knocking him unconscious.

"Y/N, I do not want to do the same to you." Cas threatened as you held the tablet tight to your chest.

In your heart, you knew it really wasn't your Cas that was acting this way. Something, or someone was controlling him. This fact should have been comforting, but it made you realize you had to keep the tablet away from him. "Cas, you're going to have to kill me before I give this to you." You told him, as you took a step back, away from him.

"Y/N, do this the easy way. Give it to me, and I will let you go." He ordered.

"Who's making you do this Cas? Because the Cas I love wouldn't act this way. Please, whatever hold they have against you, you can fight it!" You pleaded with him as he strode forward, his face showing the battle he was fighting inside.

Reaching out he grasped your hair, pulling you forward. Squealing, you fell to your knees, as his hand swung towards you, hitting you on the cheek. Crying out in pain, you held onto the tablet as he hit you again and again, your face turning bloody and bruised.

"Cas, please." You begged, as you dropped the tablet. Waiting for him to pick it up, you were shocked when he came after you again, delivering punch after punch. 

"Cas, this isn't you." You said over and over as your eye swelled shut, multiple bones broken in your face.

With your one good eye, you saw his Angel blade slide out of his pocket, and he held it above your heart. With your hand, you grasped his wrist, pleading with him. "Cas. I know you're in there." You said as his hand clenches around the hilt. I know you can hear me. Cas, it's me Y/N. I need you. I love you." 

**One more part coming**


	4. Chapter 4

With your one good eye, you saw his Angel blade slide out of his pocket, and he held it above your heart. With your hand, you grasped his wrist, pleading with him. "Cas. I know you're in there." You said as his hand clenches around the hilt. I know you can hear me. Cas, it's me Y/N. I need you. I love you." 

As the last three words left your busted lips, tears fell down your cheek. With your eye that hadn't swollen over yet, you stared up at him, waiting for the inevitable. For him to stab your heart with his Angel Blade. It couldn't hurt any worse than the heart break he had put you through already.

Mumbling, "I love you." You watched as he face went threw a variety of emotions, and you could tell he was struggling against whoever was holding him. His hand was clenched around the handle of the blade, as it came closer and closer to your chest.

"No, I won't!" He finally yelled, closing his eyes as he dropped the blade and released the bruising grip he had on your arm. Without his support you swayed on the floor, almost falling over. 

Reaching down, he picked up the Angel Tablet, and you watched as the tablet glowed a bright yellow, the light traveling up his arm, causing his eyes to glow. Feeling so weak, you couldn't even look away from the light hurting your eyes, you watched as it cleared away, before he looked down at you.

Immediately you could tell the difference. His blue eyes were clear and focused, his forehead creased in lines as he tried to make sense of everything. As he tore his gaze away from the tablet in his hand, he gazed down at you in shock. With his free hand he reached down towards you, and you reeled back, afraid of anymore pain. Your face was bruised and bloody, with multiple fractures in your face. "Cas, no! Please, I can't take anymore!"

"I'm so sorry." Cas repeated over and over, before moving to reach down to touch your face.

"Cas, no don't touch her!" Dean yelled, finally awake. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him rushing towards Cas, tackling him and knocking him to the ground. You wanted to get up, to help them, to make sure Dean didn't kill Cas, but as you started to move you felt yourself start to black out.

"No, please." You whispered, shaking your head, crying out at the pain it caused. "Dean, please no."

He must have heard you, and his hand that was wrapped around Cas' neck stopped pressing as he looked up at you. "Y/N, he tried to kill you! He's not the man he used to be." He argued, grabbing your discarded Angel Blade in his hand.

"Dean, please. He was being controlled," You mumbled, feeling a loose tooth as you talked. 

"Is that true?" Dean asked, holding the blade to Cas' neck.

Cas nodded, his eyes glancing back to you as you held onto the shelf for support, the pain almost more than you could bear. "Naomi's been controlling me since she released me from Purgatory."

Dean pulled the blade back, still not completely trusting the Angel. With it tightly in his hand he came over to you, holding his hand out. Reaching up, you grabbed it, pulling yourself to your feet, swaying with the effort. Dean wrapped his arm around your waist, supporting you as Cas took a hesitant step forward.

"Please, let me heal you." He begged, raising his hand, causing you to flinch.

"Y/N, your injuries are severe. Please let him. I'll be right beside you." Dean insisted, and taking a deep breath you nodded to Cas.

He came much closer, his blue eyes full of guilt as he cupped your cheek gently. Holding yourself still so you wouldn't pull away, it broke your heart to know this was the man you loved who had made you timid around him.

Feeling a warm sensation in your face, you closed your eyes, opening them seconds later when your face felt as good as new. As soon as your eyes were open, Cas leaned back down, picking up the Angel tablet.

"Now what?" Dean asked him, his hand still supporting you though you no longer needed it.

"Now I protect this tablet." Cas answered simply.

"From Naomi?" You asked, and he nodded.

"Yes, and from you." He explained. "Dean, I know I have no right to ask for this, but can you please give me a moment with Y/N?"

Dean was quiet, looking between the two of you before nodding. Looking at you, he squeezed your hand. "I'm going to be right outside the door. Here's your blade. Be safe." Kissing you on your forehead, he left you alone with Cas.

"What is it Cas? Don't you think you've tormented me enough?" You huffed out, not wanting anything else to go wrong today.

"Y/N, I don't know how long I will be gone guarding this tablet. But before I go, I need to explain some things." He said quietly enough so Dean couldn't hear.

"Fine, explain." You muttered, crossing your arms across your chest.

Sighing, he sat the tablet down, before taking a step closer to you. "This entire time, I was acting this way to push you away from me. It was the only thing I could think to do."

"Why?" You questioned, letting him grab your hand and hold it, the familiar touch bringing a pang to your heart.

"Naomi, she knew you were my weakness. She said I couldn't have any weaknesses, I was to do her bidding, and think about nothing else. She even had me kill you, over and over, a thousand times until I could do it without hesitating. Watching you die in front of me, it was the worst thing I've ever experienced. I thought if I could push you away, then I wouldn't have to take the chance of Naomi ordering me to kill you."

Gasping in shock at his admission, you acted without thought, throwing your arms around his shoulders. "Cas, that woman sounds horrible! But why didn't you say something? Anything would have been better than thinking you hated me!"

Pushing you back, away from him, he continued. "I wasn't allowed to say anything. To give anything away. And for a while there, it was what I was actually feeling. She did a good job making me follow her orders, and I will never be able to forgive myself for it. You almost died at my hand, and that's not acceptable."

"Cas, what does that mean for us now?" You asked quietly, not sure you wanted to hear his answer.

"I hope that someday I can earn your forgiveness. Until then, I will do everything in my power to prove to you the fact that that wasn't me. I love you, more than anything, and I would rather die then let Naomi coerce me into hurting you again." He told you, pulling you into a hug and you rested your head against him, thankful you had your Angel back. 

"You said something about guarding the Tablet. What's that mean?" You questioned him, as you felt him kiss the top of your head.

"You won't like this. But I need to vanish for a while. I won't even be able to contact you. This Tablet is wanted by too many people. I'll keep moving, keep it out of harms reach for as long as possible. But just because I'm gone doesn't mean I don't love you. As soon as I can, I will come for you, and we can work things out. Please, promise me you will wait."

"Of course I will wait." You assured him. "Even though you were an Ass to me today, I understand why, and I forgive you. But please, be safe and come back to me soon!"

"I promise." He answered, pressing his chapped lips to yours quickly before vanishing from the room. With a heavy heart you walked up the stone stairs to where Dean waited impatiently.

"Where's Cas?" He asked, looking behind you.

"Gone." You sighed, letting a tear slip down your cheek. Pulling you into a hug, Dean rested his head on yours.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"He's protecting the Tablet. So we won't hear from him for a while. But I think we worked things out, for at least now." You answered him, knowing in your heart that your Angel was still the man of your dreams, and he would come for you, as soon as possible.

Following your brother out of the building, you saw Sam and Meg standing off against Crowley. "Dean, we've got to help them!"

"Let's get the Impala!" Dean exclaimed, and the both of you rushed to the Impala. Driving forward, Dean yelled at Sam, who climbed in while Crowley was distracted by Meg. Watching through the back window, you gasped when you saw Meg's meat suit flash orange before falling to the ground. But you weren't exactly saddened by the Demon's demise, after all she had tried to take Cas from you.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked both you and Dean once you were far enough away from the building.

"I think it will be." You answered truthfully. Your old Cas was back, and even though he wasn't by your side, at least you had the comfort of his promise to look forward to.


End file.
